Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to domain based isolation of objects.
Conventional UNIX or UNIX-like operating systems implement access control mechanism of coarse granularity. On a UNIX system or UNIX-like system, system administration activities are typically performed through the root account. System administrators responsible for the administration of the system share/manage the password to the root account or use access control tools which allow access to the desired services after sufficient authentication.